Vergil
'Vergil '''is the twin brother of Dante and an antagonist from the ''Devil May Cry series''. He appeared in the 87th episode and Season 4 finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Sephiroth VS Vergil, where he faced off against Sephiroth from ''Final Fantasy VII. He was voiced by Marc Soskin. History The eldest twin son of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda and his human wife, Eva, both his life and his younger brother, Dante's were forever changed when they watched helplessly as demons killed their mother. Believing himself responsible for not being able to protect her, Vergil sought absolute power by any means necessary, going so far as to cast aside his humanity and embrace his demonic heritage. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'4'' | 193 cm * Weight: approx. 182 lbs | 83 kg * AKA the Son of Sparda * Half human, half demon * Master of Iaijustsu * Became Nelo Angelo * Was once robbed after losing a drinking game Arsenal * Yamato ** Cuts through dimensions * Beowulf ** Element: Light ** Can fire light as a projectile * Force Edge * Summoned Swords ** Spiral Swords ** Blistering Swords ** Sword Storm ** Heavy Rain Techniques * Superhuman prowess * Rapid regeneration * Teleportation * Judgement Cut * Dimension Slash * Lunar Phase * Dark Angel * Devil Trigger Feats * Survived being cut in half * Killed 8 demons in 1 second * Destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than one second * Escaped Arkham's demonic illusion * Scales to Dante, who caught the Savior's punch * Defeated Arkham, Beowulf, Agnus, Dante Death Battle Quotes * "Who are you?" * "Okay, you're strong." * "But are you fast enough?" * "Don't move." * "They're fake?" * "Stop wasting my time." * "You're going down!" * "What is that!?" * "I'm... free." One Minute Melee Vergil already battled Sephiroth in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he ended up winning. The two would later have a rematch in Season 5, which ended in a draw. Gallery Vergil.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 2 & 5 Yamato_(V-DT)_DMC4SE.png|Vergil's Devil Trigger Vergil Corrupt Vergil Devil Trigger (Model) DMC4SE.jpg|Corrupt Vergil's Devil Trigger DMCNelo Angelo.jpg|Nelo Angelo Yamato (DA) DMC4SE.png|Yamato Vergil wolf img01.png|Beowulf 748753 normal devil-may-cry-3-dante-vergil-02.jpg|Vergil and his brother, Dante Dmc3-illust-dante virgil1.jpg|Vergil VS Dante Trivia * Vergil is the second, unofficially third, character in the Devil May Cry series to appear in Death Battle, with his twin brother Dante being the first, and Trish being the unofficial second. * Vergil and his opponent are the fifth and sixth characters to have a win, loss, and a tie. The first four to achieve this were Ryu, Deadpool, Lucario and Mario, and with the next one being Kenshiro. * Vergil is one of 20 combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Dan Hibiki, Hercule Satan, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Mario, Sonic, Sephiroth, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. ** Vergil and Sephiroth are the only ones that had a rematch in One Minute Melee. ** Vergil and Sephiroth are the second pair of combatants to have their One Minute Melee end in a tie, with Lucario and Renamon being the first. * Vergil and his opponent are the second pair of fighters to have fought against each other three times, twice in One Minute Melee ''and once in ''Death Battle. The other pair of fighters to do this are Akuma and Kenpachi Zaraki, who fought in One Minute Melee three times, with Akuma winning every time. Vergil's and Sephiroth's fights, however, all ended differently. * Vergil and his opponent are the sixth and seventh combatants to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman and Sonic, and with the next two being Vegeta and Mewtwo. * Vergil is the last combatant to lose in season 4. * Vergil is the first Devil May Cry character to lose in DEATH BATTLE. *In Vergil's preview, it's stated that Vergil's healing factor is like Wolverine's, but better. In the final episode, this was changed to "Vergil can heal himself quickly, like that Wolverine guy", possibly due to the original line's unintended assertion that Vergil's regenerative capabilities were on par with or even superior to Wolverine's. References * Vergil on Wikipedia * Vergil on Devil May Cry Wiki * Vergil on Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Darkness Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Demons Category:Male Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Gun Wielders Category:Villains Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Mode Users Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Human Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Speedsters Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Light Users